Starting Over
by SevendeadlySins89
Summary: After the events of TUE Danny is only able to save Sam and they, along with Dani head to Jump with hopes of starting a new life without ghosts. How long will that last when they get involved with the Teen Titans? Will Danny and Dani be able to keep there promise never to use their ghost powers again? What happens when Slade is mixed up in all this? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so there are some things you should know about this story. Present time Danny and Sam are 16 and Dani is 11. I made her a little bit younger to fit the story a little better. I also didn't want Danny to be so depressed during the story so he'll probably act the same as he did before TUE. I think that's pretty much it so please enjoy:)**

**I do not own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans**

"Da-ad! I'm tired!" Dani complained. Danny Fenton sighed in frustration. It had been about 2 years since his evil future self killed his parents, sister, best friend and English teacher. He had just been able to save Sam. After much grieving and trying to fight through depression Danny had finally come to terms with their deaths and moved on. He still had those days though, where the emotional pain becomes too much. Luckily on those types of days he had Sam to keep him on his feet.

About a week after the incident Danny and Sam started dating and they left Amity Park. They had been pretty much trying to find a town to settle into and forget about the past. Along their travels they ran into Dani, who was also looking for a place to stay, and decided to adopt her as they're daughter.

Both Dani and Danny swore off their ghost powers in fear of getting someone else they love hurt.

"Here hop on my back." Danny offered as he bent down for her to get on. They were currently walking down a seemingly never ending road in the middle of nowhere.

"Danny I can take her if you want me to." Sam offered. Danny smiled at her.

"It's alright I got her." Sam sighed. She worried about Danny sometimes, but there wasn't much she could do other than be there for him when he needed her. When they were 14 they promised to stay together forever and raise a family together without all the drama of being superheroes. "Hey Dani you mind telling us where we are?" Dani turned around awkwardly on Danny's back to reach into her back and grab a map. She unfolded it in front of his face and looked over his shoulder.

"Well I think we're in California. The next town should be no more than 5km if we keep heading straight." She said pointing out their location on the map.

"What's the name of the town?" Sam asked.

"Um… let me see… Oh! It's Jump city!" Dani started jumping up and down on Danny's back causing him to almost loose his balance.

"Oi! Stop that!" He said as he stumbled and almost fell. "What's so exciting about Jump City anyway?"

Dani looked flabbergasted. "You've never heard of the Teen Titans?!" she asked in disbelief. She turned to Sam. "You know who they are right mom?" She had taken a liking to calling Danny and Sam mom and dad as much as she can. It made them all feel that much more like a family.

"Can't say I do." Sam answered.

"Oh…" she said sounding a bit disappointed. It didn't last long and soon enough she was her normal happy self. "They're a group of awesome crime fighting teens! There's the leader named Robin, and there's Starfire who's an alien from another planet and there's Beastboy who can take the form of any animal out there and then there's Raven she has these really cool empathetic powers and then there's Cyborg and he's…"

"Let me guess, a cyborg?" Danny interrupted.

"It might be a good idea to settle down there Danny. We can't keep living on the streets like this and with the Titans there we won't have to worry about enemies or bad guys." Sam suggested. Danny thought about it for a moment. They would need to get off the streets soon, and they could always use the money Vlad had given them, in exchange for him being able to visit when they found a place to live.

"Why not." He said.

"YAY!" Dani cheered happily. Danny and Sam joined in her laughing and for once in a long time everything couldn't have been more perfect.

**Well there you have it! Please R&R and let me know what you think!**

**-SdS89**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter:/ It may be awhile till I can post again but please enjoy.**

**I own nothing!**

It had been about a week since Danny, Sam and Dani had moved to Jump. They had moved into a good sized house that had two floors and a basement. On the top floor was two bedrooms, one for Dani and one for Danny and Sam, one bathroom and a small kitchen and living space. The ground floor was renovated into a small café for them to make some side money. The walls were painted a dark mahogany red colour, there were tables set up here and there and there were booths along the large front window that had the words 'Fenton Café' painted on it**(AN:I know very unoriginal. If you have any better names please PM me or tell me in your reviews.)**.

Sam was the waitress, Dani worked the cash register and Danny made the food and fixed anything that broke. The basement wasn't really being used for anything besides storage.

Not too long ago Vlad had come to visit and congratulate them on their new home.

Their Café was quite famous already and their food had been dubbed the best in the neighborhood. The rumors about the amazing service are even better.

The news about this amazing café had spread through Jump. The Titans even heard about it when they had been at their favourite pizza place. One day they decided they should check it out.

"Dani, can you take over waiting the tables I have to grab some medicine from upstairs. I'm getting a serious headache." Sam asked as she started walking up the stairs.

"Sure Mom!" Dani called back. She hopped off the stool she was sitting on behind the register and went to put an apron on over top of her blue Tee and jeans. She heard the bell above the door ring signaling that they had a costumer. Quickly she grabbed a notepad and pen to write their orders down on. "Hello welcome to Fenton Café follow me please." She said not taking her eyes off the pad. Dani lead them to a table and looked up at them.

What she saw caused her to freeze and drop her pen. There sitting right in front of her was her most favourite hero's (Besides Danny Phantom) in all existence. The Teen Titans! Robin noticed her sudden freeze up.

"Are you ok?" he asked, catching the attention of the rest of the team. Dani just stared at him with wide eyes. She took a deep breath and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she let out a blood curdling scream that probably had people on Tameran plugging their ears.

**Thanks for the reviews and stuff so far:) I really appreciate it!**

**Keep calm and freeze on my peeps:D**

**-SdS89**


	3. Chapter 3

**Super short chapter today:( Sorry it's been a while since I updated any of my stories. Schools been rough lately. So about this story, I've been debating whether or not to continue it. I haven't had the will power to actually type up another chapter and I'm not really sure how much people like it. I can honestly say it's not one of my best stories. Let me know if I should keep going or not** **please.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Please enjoy**

The Titans stared in shock at the girl in front of them as she screamed her heart out. She finally ran out of breath and stood there grinning insanely at them. There was a loud bang of metal hitting the floor coming from the kitchen and a boy no older than them came running out with a butcher's knife in his hand. The regular customers in the café paid no mind, they had gotten used to the strange and exciting things that went on around this place. "Where's the fire!" the boy shouted urgently.

"Ok even if there was a fire, what would a knife do?" the young waiter asked. The boy looked at her with half lidded eyes and set the knife on the counter.

"Why'd you scream?"

"It's the TEEN TITANS!" she yelled pointing at the stunned teens. The boy sighed.

"Umm," Beastboy said "I'm confused." After a long explanation about how much of a fan young Dani (as they learned her name was) was of them they settled back and relaxed a bit.

"Now if we're done, Dani can you please take their order?" Dani nodded

"Sure dad." Danny walked back into the kitchen. "So what can I get for you?" she said cheerfully. The Titans glanced at each other then back at the girl. Robin spoke up first.

"Um can we get a pizza?" The raven haired girl nodded and wrote down on her pad.

"What kind?"

"Half cheese, a quarter veggie and a quarter meat."

"Ok it'll be here in a second." She then skipped off. The Titans all turned to each other.

"Alright I can't be the only one to have heard her call that kid dad right?" Cyborg said astonished.

"We've only been here for a few minutes and it's already turning out to be the most eventful meal ever." Raven stated in her monotonous voice. They heard a door open and a young girl with short black hair walked out. She was wearing a black skirt with green strips and a black shirt. She was rubbing her head in irritation. They all watched curiously as Dani walked up to her.

"How's your headache?" she asked. They older girl sighed.

"No better thanks to your screaming. What was that about anyway?"

"Oh mom! You'll never guess who's here! It's the Teen Titans!" The girl looked over at them and they all looked away pretending to talk.

"That's nice sweetie." the older girl said, Dani pouted. "Where's your father?" Dani pointed to the kitchen and went off to take other peoples orders.

"Those people can't be any older than us and they already have a kid!" BB exclaimed.

"She could be adopted." Raven put in. Robin thought about it.

"No I don't think so. Dani and her 'Dad' look too similar to not be related." Beastboy was just about to say something when a load explosion sounded from outside, shaking the building.

"Titans Go!"

**Well we got some action coming up so let me know what you think!**

**-SdS89**


End file.
